Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Cynical-Sweetheart
Summary: My idea of what'll go down in book 5! Includes ideas like Sirius and Lupin teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Harry becoming a prefect! (Gasp!) R
1. A Meeting at Hogwarts

A/N: As it may come as a surprise to you, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. They happen to belong to a loony bin named J.K Rowling who is one bloody hell of an author.  
  
The grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had never before been so quiet. None of the Forbidden Forest creatures were scurrying about in the lush forest and even the most fearsome of creatures dared not move. The days of the dark lord were once upon the wizarding age and everyone (and everything) sensed that impending doom was once again on the rise. In his office, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school paced his study wondering too what could be done to somehow stop the impending doom upon the wizarding world. But Dumbledore wondered in his own way, eating lemon drops and playing exploding snaps with a school elf  
  
"Twelve out of eleven Dobby?" Dumbledore requested after having been beaten by the elf a matter of times.  
  
"No sir, there is only so much embarrassment a Headmaster can take without feeling a bit slow, sir," Dobby replied smiling.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right my friend. I'm expecting some guests in a while. Would you be as kind as to fetch a few refreshments? I'm quite sure they'll be hungry after traveling."  
  
"Anything for you, Dumbledore sir," The elf replied with a smile retreating out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he thought about the elf's latest predicament, which involved gambling with the local garden gnomes. The elf had been chased over Hogwarts and back again until the headmaster branded a memory charm upon the gnomes and they retreated confused to the gardens. Dumbledore enjoyed the elf's company and was quite glad he'd stayed for the summer as company. Dumbledore now realized the importance of why he was here. He stood and glanced at the fireplace, which would soon be host to a variety of people who were all looking to defeat the Dark Lord from rising once more. Suddenly, Dumbledore heard a body land in his fireplace. He turned around in anticipation and smiled when he realized it was Sirius Black: an escaped convict from the most heavily guarded prisons in the wizarding world. He was also a close friend of Dumbledore's.  
  
"Hello old friend, you haven't aged a bit," Sirius said smiling down at Dumbledore. Sirius was a tall wizard who had long black hair and dark eyes that sparked with flames when he was a child. He usually had a gaunt expression on his face, but today he was tanned with a smile on his face and Tropical bird on his shoulder.  
  
"Salutations to you as well Sirius. And if I haven't aged, it's because you stopped counting my wrinkles years ago." This got a laugh out of Sirius and Dumbledore continued, "It seems you got here without much trouble, I trust?"  
  
"If you exclude the fact that a muggle woman somewhere in Bristol is currently bewitched to her ceiling and that the Azakaban guards spotted me near London, making my visit into a wild man-hunt, I'd say my trip was rather dull."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and continued. "Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Lupin should be here momentarily. Hagrid, I fear has gotten into, -er- a bit of trouble with the law. He apparently tried to 'adopt' another one of his 'harmless' pets again"  
  
"When will that bloke learn the difference between a pup and a wild beast?"  
  
"Apparently, never. Although, you can depend on Hagrid to make event he worst of creatures seem as harmless as a pussycat."  
  
Just then, a pair of voices arose from the fireplace and one loud thump was followed by an "oomph!" Finally, a man's deep growling voice emerged from the fireplace.  
  
"Minerva, I'm quite aware that you may be fond of me, but I'd rather you get off of my lap now that we are in public."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Severus. It was a minor miscalculation of time and believe me, you won't ever again have to worry about repeating that phrase in your life."  
  
The two figures, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, walked out of the fireplace a bit upset and Severus jumped at the sight of Sirius.  
  
"You again," Snape said with the utmost loathing. "To what do I owe the favor, Black?"  
  
"It's pleasant to see you again too Snape, although I have seen enough of your kind crawling about the London sewage lines," Black said with identical loathing. "Get used to them Sirius, because down in the sewers is where you'll stay if none other than Dumbledore believe your innocence." Snape said with a wry smile.  
  
Sirius moved for his wand and Severus reached for his, eyes still on Black. Dumbledore eyed the men and said calmly.  
  
"If we fight divided, divided we all shall fall. And unfortunately, we don't have the time to settle childhood grudges, so please pause until our meeting is completed."  
  
Another loud noise came from Dumbledore's office and a loud rumble shook Dumbledore's office. A large bearded man attempted to walk out of the fireplace and bumped his head on the mantelpiece, shattering it to pieces. After muttering a few choice words, the giant stepped out and smiled at the guests.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva. 'N Black! Is that yeh? Must tah had too much too drink, is tha Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smiled at the giant. "It's me Hagrid. I'm still hiding form the law, but as I've heard, you've gotten into a little tiff yourself."  
  
"Ah, well, I've gotten in a lil' trouble with Ole' man Garredy's mystical Creatures Shop in France. Thought I was tryin' tah steal his Dragon's eggs?"  
  
"Were you?" all voices asked, expecting the full story.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't tryin' tah steal tha eggs, I was just tryin' tah keep them warm."  
  
"Hagrid, was their incubator not good enough? Ah, I see it now, your pocket is a better incubator. Or, were you trying to return them to their mothers?" Snape asked sarcastically. Minvera snorted and Dumbledore chortled lightly.  
  
"Haha, Let's all laugh at the fat man."  
  
Black stood and stared out of Dumbledore's office window. Dumbledore crept away from the conversation (that now spoke of a new Bertie Bott's Jelly Bean) and stood next to Black.  
  
"Do you think Harry will be alright? I know he's faced him before, but Voldemort has regained his powers fully."  
  
"I have contemplated the subject for quite a while now, Black. Though the boy has faced the Lord; of whom I've never heard you say his name, He has only faced him in more concentrated forms. I fear that the only thing that can spare Harry now is that wand he has. Something phenomenal happened that day, Sirius, as I'm sure you may know of by now, and I believe that whatever powers Voldemort has, Harry has unknowingly up his sleeve. He's destined for greatness, Sirius, and I know his hour has not yet come."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore walked back to the group and discussed what was to be done about the recent events. When yet another person came flying down the chimney. This man was wearing tattered old robes and a very exausted facial expression.  
  
"Is that you Moony?" Black called out with enthusiasm.  
  
"Indeed it is, Padfoot" Moony, also known as Lupin responded lightly.  
  
"Oh heavens. Speaking of childhood grudges, if it isn't one half of the Marauders back to Hogwarts for yet another pleasant visit," Snape said vengefully eying both Lupin and Black.  
  
"Snape, what a pleasure. Last time we met, I recall you being clonked out by Miss Granger," Lupin said grinning profusely.  
  
"I'm sure the memory is etched into your heart, Lupin."  
  
"You can bet your last Galleon on it," Black replied laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
"I see you both haven't changed. Not even when one of your most trusted fellow Marauders has done great travesty against you both and sided with the dark lord," Snape said with relish.  
  
"The only trusted member of the Marauders that ever lived beside Lupin and myself was James Potter," Lupin said shortly.  
  
"Well, let us hope his only son doesn't live up to his father's Marauder name and angrily.  
  
"If Harry did, Snape, I'm quite sure Draco Malfoy would cast as you," Hagrid said slyly.  
  
"I'd quite like to see Miss Granger become a studious werewolf," Dumbledore said grinning in spite of himself.  
  
Everyone in the room giggled and then returned to absolute silence. Dobby cam in with refreshments and left the room as quickly as he had entered. Dumbledore sat in his office seat and motioned for his guests to have a seat as well.  
  
"As I'm sure you all know, we have come here today hoping for some kind of miracle to have happened. I've asked you to report here to tell me of any recent findings and alliances that may benefit our cause of saving the wizarding world.  
  
Hagrid began.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I've found that the giants of the northern woods are still contemplating whether or not to pledge their allegiance to us or the dark lord. However, If it means anything, The nomad giant groups from Scotland, France and northern Normandy have both agreed to pledge their allegiance to us."  
  
"Well, though they are small in number, I know the giants to be large at heart. Thank you Hagrid. Minerva?"  
  
"Save the fact that Rita Skeeter, that wretched muckraker of a journalist has finally been found, I found no concrete information save a few rumors that Voldemort was last seen near Russia, America, Spain, Antarctica-"  
  
"Thank you Minerva. Black?"  
  
"I've been lurking in some of the most evil parts of our wizarding world and I've found a few friends who claim they know where to find Voldemort-"  
  
"Don't say that name!" Hagrid hissed.  
  
"Know where to find -er you-know-who. I believe I've found the actual lair and have spoken to our old friend Wormtail, Moony. Wasn't too happy to see me. I dread to say I didn't succeed in stomping him to death because he wasn't in his animal form, but I did succeed in giving the coward a pretty bad rash."  
  
"Darn it. It's always the rats, isn't it?" Lupin said angrily.  
  
"I'll need to get a specific coordinate form you later, Sirius. Thank you for that information. Lupin?"  
  
"My kind, the werewolves and Animagus are willing to fight to the death. I've found that even a few ogres and trolls would be willing to fight for our cause, but as we stand, the dementors are as good to us as a fatal disease."  
  
"I was dreading that. With the dementors, we have little options left. Snape?"  
  
Snape stood and walked over to the professor, handing him a slip of parchment. Dumbledore read the parchment and sat dumbfounded.  
  
"They've found the phoenix," was all Dumbledore could say.  
  
"What phoenix? Sirius asked.  
  
"As I'm sure you may know, Voldemort and Harry both have wands with phoenix tales from the same bird. It is myth that the phoenix, when reunited with the owner of his tail feather can do great things. Great things, but powerful. I regret to inform you that the phoenix that gave Harry and Voldemort's tail feather has been found missing."  
  
"Well, that isn't good enough! Hagrid exclaimed. "We'll hunt the man down who last had the phoenix."  
  
"Hagrid, look no further for the criminal, because he is sitting in front of your face," Dumbledore said guiltily.  
  
"What? You lost him Dumbledore?" Minerva said jumping our of her seat.  
  
"Actually, I let the bird go on a brief vacation. I figured he deserved it. But this was after I confirmed with Mr. Ollivander himself that Fawkes is indeed the legendary phoenix who gave the tail feather that changed history. I honestly never though the bird was that important. I used him as a paper weight," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Albus! I do not believe this! If that bird is caught-" Minerva said hotly.  
  
"Minerva, I have faith that the bird knows what is going on. For though I may use the bird as a mere paperweight, there is more to that bird than just rocks. He shall return, but I fear that if the bird is captured, we could be in a dilemma."  
  
"What of Harry," Sirius asked solemnly.  
  
"I fear that without the bird, we may meet the end of our legend Harry Potter," Dumbledore said in less than a whisper.  
  
Miles away at the muggle address of 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter, who happened to be sixteen this very day lie awake on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. 


	2. Caution and Adieu

Miles away at the muggle address of 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter, who happened to be sixteen this very day lie awake on his bed reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What on earth has gotten into you lately, Hedwig," Harry said referring to the snowy owl that sat perched in it's cage, squawking and rattling the metal cage. Harry's bird had been acting rather odd lately and even pecked at his face angrily whenever Harry let her out. Harry had finally put the bird under strict order and made Hedwig sit in her cage. It only made her more furious.  
  
"I think you need a check-up. Something has gone seriously wrong with you. Speaking of things being the matter, I think there is a traffic jam at my window. I know those owls will be angry at me too."  
  
Harry opened his window and two tiny barn owls, tropical bird and an owl by the name of Pig flew in immediately and fed on the available bird feed Harry had available. Harry untied the parcels from each bird and placed them on his bed. He knew where each owl had come from, one from Hagrid, the Wesley's and no doubt, the school and Sirius Black, his godfather. But one parcel was missing, one he usually got every year.  
  
"Hermione didn't send me a letter. She must be reading up on something very intriguing or probably lost interest of me since her travels to America."  
  
Harry was referring to Hermione's voyage to America to visit her mother's relatives for the holidays. As Harry remembered, she had described them as dull, ignorant Yankees who had funny accents. Harry laughed at her vivid portrayals.  
  
Harry untied the first parcel he expected to be from the Weasley's. Harry opened it in anticipation of an invitation to stay at the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer months as he always had done. Harry read the letter slowly.  
  
Harry, Mum said that you aren't allowed to visit us this summer, you know, with all the ministry raids and commotion about You-Know-Who. Dad said he got special orders about you not being able to visit form the ministry and Dumbledore himself. I honestly wanted you to visit us, It's not the same without you, pal. But don't worry, Hermione isn't coming either this summer, I've heard she's still in America (even though she's supposed to be hating it, I bet she's covered the majority of American history by now)  
  
Harry smiled. Hermione was a bit of a book nerd, head always in a book, engrossed with every minor detail. She'd been this way since her first year, but had loosened up quite a bit from her original state. Harry returned to the letter.  
  
-and meeting with some of the American wizards there for an exchange program after her seventh year of Hogwarts. Have you heard form Padfoot? I figure we could use that verses Scruffy because I can see-er-him strangling my neck if I called him Scruffy like we did in our fourth year. Peter hasn't been captured and the ministry is holding raids in various countries. I don't know what they plan to do if they find You-Know-Who, but I have an idea it'll have to do with running and hiding far away. George and Fred have a shop in Honeydukes that's done really well over the summer. Mom's proud, though she won't show it and Percy now has Mr. Crouch's job at the ministry. Imagine! Remember all of that sucking up? Ha! He's feeling like an ass! I have to go, Ginny's been waiting to play exploding snaps for an hour now and she won't be delayed.  
  
Bye,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and untied the next parcel from Sirius.  
  
Harry, What's going on my boy? Life is better when I'm in rural areas like Mexico and some locations in Brazil have no idea who I am, but I fear my Spanish is not muy bien. I've recently befriended a fellow convict who escaped form a local wizarding jail. His name is Carlos Vengotti and helps me around the area and teaches me how to blend in an area where everyone else is muggle. It is no easy task, Harry, and I wonder how you've managed for so long. While we're on the subject, how are your relatives treating you? I'm supposing they still see me as a threat so take the moment and grasp it. I know already that you won't be allowed to visit the Weasley's, but it is in your best interest. I'm sure you'll find Honeydukes to still be available to you. Your permission slip is signed below. You will find a great surprise at Hogwarts this year. Look forward to your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers is all I will say. Hope you find it useful. Dumbledore and I have found a few of my Marauder's things and he has decided to hold to them until you can handle them properly. Don't get into any mischief, although my breath will be wasted as you're the son of my best friend. And Harry, I know you very well, so I am demanding to you that you stay upon Hogwarts soil and under supervision. You-Know-Who is on the rampage and I don't want your parents' deaths to be in vain. To put it bluntly: Don't die.  
  
With much love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry frowned at the fact that he wouldn't be able to have his father's Marauders' things but was glad that Sirius had at least remembered Honeydukes. Defense against the Dark arts Teachers? Harry wondered with suspicion. Never had there been two teachers, and Sirius had mentioned to look forward to them. Was Lupin coming back?  
  
Harry opened his next parcel from Hagrid.  
  
Harry,  
  
How have you been getting along? The muggles treating you alright? Your godfather and Dumbledore have some big surprise for you and I'm sure you'll like it. I would write more, but -er-I'm on a date today.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Hagrid? A date? This was getting weirder by the moment! Harry read the final letter form the school that had his impending doom written down.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters at eleven o' clock. Sixth year prefects have been selected and are as follows: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Katie Dobson, Melissa Wandson, Kyle Khansi, Cho Chang, Angela Clearwater, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Prefects should find that a common room is available for them as well as a private compartment and Prefect badges.  
  
Harry? A prefect? He'd broken every rule there'd ever been at Hogwarts! Well, at least Harry and Ron were on the list together. He knew that Ron's mother would be pleased.  
  
Enclosed are a list of textbooks you'll need for your courses this year. Have an enjoyable summer.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Enclosed was a list of textbooks and one additional note. Harry read the tiny piece of parchment written by-Dumbledore!  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
As I'm quite sure you've already assumed, you have been denied your annual request to visit the Weasley's this summer. Your Godfather and I have found it in your best interest for you to avoid all public scenes which is why we've taken liberty to purchase your books. You are permitted to leave your home one week before the annual trip to platform nine and three-quarters, however, not without the proper supervision of adults. We've also found it plausible for you to use your wand when in public for defense reasons only. You are to execute the following requests effective now. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a prefect. I'm sure you'll be the best one we've had yet, if not the most mischievous Hogwarts has seen since your father. Prepare to greet old friends as well as some new ones this year as this is a time of great security. Oh, and do visit Dobby. He's become rather good at exploding snaps and I'd like you to beat him once before the term is over.  
  
Caution and Adieu,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry put the letter away and again pondered what the great surprise should be this year at Hogwarts. Obviously someone unexpected, but well favored was to be attending this term as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and this year there would be two!  
  
Harry smiled. He hoped someone amazing would be teaching this year. Someone Harry never expected.  
  
And as soon as he thought about it, Harry felt the eyes of an intruder in his bedroom 


End file.
